Dulces sueños
by KarynChan
Summary: Se entregó a los dulces brazos del morfeo y sin saberlo también a los suaves e inminentes de la muerte. /¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ¡Mes del terror en el foro siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** ¡Inuyasha no me pertenece gente, es solo propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi!

Fic participante en la actividad: ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? del maldito y sensual foro ¡Siéntate! Donde todas las fickers y lectoras amantes de Inuyasha nos reunimos y seducimos a todos los demás con nuestros encantos (?) ¡Link en mi perfil!

Adv. Muerte de personajes. Situado cuando Kagome era pequeña y su padre estaba vivo, en el fic ella padece apnea del sueño.

* * *

[Dulces sueños]

''Nada de eso existe, es solo una película'' Se repitió e intentó dormir nuevamente, recordando que su madre le había dicho que nunca viera películas de terror con su padre.

Pero vamos, la tentación era mucha y cuando a alguien le dices 'No' es como si la estuvieras incitando a hacerlo, y esa noche pasaron un maratón, su madre no estaba y su papá había comprado palomitas, era algo inevitable.

En ese momento su madre entró por la habitación y al verla aún despierta le dijo con voz dulce;

—Kagome, ¿Viste las películas con él, no es así?

—Sipi—se levantó de un salto—Pero esta Kagome no tiene nada de sueño—dio una sonrisa muy alegre y su mamá le sacudió las pequeñas hebras negras.

—Me alegro, ya que hoy no quiero visitas por la noche—le dio un besito en la frente—Descansa y recuerda no taparte la cabeza con la almohada o la colcha—dijo un poco preocupada, tenía miedo de que su pequeña muriera de la apnea del sueño que padecía, igual que su difunta madre.

Cuando la vio salir abrazó mas su diminuto cuerpo y siguió intentando dormir y alejar los horribles pensamientos que aparecían en su cabeza pero finalmente se entregó a los brazos del dulce morfeo...

* * *

Esa mañana era dulce y un poco mas cálida de lo normal, con los pájaros extrañamente callados y un delicioso desayuno servido en la mesa, que la menor devoró con ferocidad para después dirigirse a un parque cercano con un suéter innecesario, que solo aumentaba la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Se sentó a la orilla del lago tocando el agua con la punta de sus pequeñas manos, de vez en cuando mojando su rostro para intentar apagar el calor.

T_ap_-_Tap _Un ruido la distrajo, un golpeteo de zapatos contra el piso, pero después se sofocó con unas risas. Varios niños corrían junto a un hombre que se sentó en una banca, los niños se acercaron a Kagome.

—¿Quieres jugar?—preguntó uno y ella asintió, él extendió la mano y ella la tomó para guiarla a un lugar un poco lejos de ahí, seguido de los demás niños.

—Jugaremos a _kagome, kagome_...

* * *

_Kagome, Kagome, el pájaro se encuentra en la jaula,_  
_¿cuándo la abandonará?_

* * *

—..._¿Quien esta detrás de ti?—_cantaron al unisono los niños.

—Nei—respondió Kagome en el centro del circulo.

—¡No-o!—Canturrearon todos en coro—¡Es tu turno de nuevo!

Llevaban ya su tiempecito jugando y Kagome no salía del circulo, no podía adivinar como lo hacía otros días, era frustrante no poder hacerlo y también era el echo de que cantarán esa canción que ella tanto detestaba.

El aire se hacía más espeso a medida que el juego avanzaba, aumentando sus enormes ganas de salir de ese tétrico orfanato parecido al de una de las películas que vio con papá, en general ese día parecía una película de terror antes de que llegarán las escenas sangrientas.

—¡Pero tengo que volver a casa—contestó—ya es hora de cenar y estoy cansada!

—¿Porque no te quedas con nosotros?

—Ya jugué mucho hoy ¿Que tal si vuelvo mañana?—Unas risas sonaron.—¿Que pasa?

—Juguemos como si no hubiera un mañana...—Comenzaron a dar vueltas—...ya que no lo habrá.

El juego comenzó de nuevo y la tétrica canción retumbaba en sus oídos al mismo tiempo que sentía que se asfixiaba. Un hombre abrió la puerta del cuarto gris y se acercó a paso lento al circulo, era el mismo hombre del parque con los mismos zapatos que llamaban la atención de la azabache, que en ese momento le daba la espalda.

—_Kagome, Kagome_ ¿Quien esta detrás de ti?—susurró en su oído y la tomo de la muñeca y la jaló fuera de la habitación.

* * *

_En las noches y amaneceres__  
__la grulla y la tortuga se deslizan_  
_¿Quién se encuentra detrás de ti?_  


* * *

Niños descuartizados en un contenedor de basura, intestinos alrededor de ellos, cerebros en un tubo de cristal y junto a ellos unos corazones. Era peor que en las películas.

Sus lágrimas se fundieron con el sudor de su rostro y respiró con más dificultad a medida que avanzaba por el lugar.

Los adultos en el cuarto con batas blancas y sangrientas le sonrieron "Es para una buena causa" dijeron "¡El elixir de la eterna juventud!"

El calor era sofocante y los sollozos se atoraban en su pequeña garganta.

—Eres la siguiente—le dijo una mujer—No tengas miedo,¡Siéntete orgullosa de estar ayudando! —la acostaron en una mesa gris metálica con sangre escarlata adornándola, amarraron sus muñecas y tobillos a los extremos de esta, Kagome lloraba a cántaros gritando y pidiendo auxilio, rogando que no lo hicieran, en vez de esto le aplicaron una serie de inyecciones de extravagantes colores.

El hombre frente a ella acaricio su pecho con una cuchilla que descendió como un fugaz rayo en una parte de su cerebro, pero no la mató, sólo causó un dolor agudo y un grito chillón, el hombre sacó la cuchilla y con unas pinzas removió una pequeña parte del cerebro. La pequeña cosa metálica dibujó un círculo en la superficie de la piel de la menor, que gemía de dolor, después inyectaron más líquidos coloridos.

—Llévenla al tubo 11, la Uyimilima aún necesita surtir efecto—sentenció uno y una mujer la tomó en brazos, llevándola a una cápsula con un líquido transparente, apenas un poco más grande que Kagome.

—Deja de llorar pequeña, ni siquiera te hemos hecho nada—sonrió y le conectó unos cables al cuerpo, como los que usan los doctores en los hospitales. A Kagome cada vez se le hacía más pesada la tarea de respirar.

La mujer subió unas escaleras que la dejaron sobre el tubo, abrió una compuerta y soltó a la menor dentro del agua cristalina, cerró la compuerta y Kagome comenzó a ahogarse, golpeó el cristal, pero nadie la quería mirar, intentó abrir la compuerta pero sólo fue un vano intento, poco a poco el agua se metió a sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar, se ahogó y lentamente perdió la consciencia.

* * *

Abrazó la espalda de su mujer, que veía la puerta con pendiente.

—Naomi—la llamó—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Kagome estará bien?

Sonrió dulcemente y acarició su espalda—estoy seguro de que sí ¿Tendrás que ir a revisar como todas las noches o me dejarás ir a mi?

Se giró y besó su rostro—Creo que te toca a ti.

Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de su pequeña, se arrodilló junto a ella u acaricio su rostro, que estaba sudando. Lo mejor sería cambiarla de ropa.

—Cariño...—susurró—despierta, estás toda mojada—pero ella en cambio no respondía—Kagome—la llamó con voz firme y la sacudió ligeramente—es hora de despertar—Kagome—dijo con insistencia. Cada vez la movía más fuerte y decía su nombre con más desesperación que la última vez.

—Reiko—llamó su esposa somnolienta en el marco de la puerta—¿Que pasa?

Tomó una bocanada de aire, se armó de valor y con ojos llorosos al borde del llanto soltó la trágica verdad—Kagome no despierta.

* * *

¡Linduras, feliz Halloween súper atrasado! Aquí les dejo mi último one-shot; sobre morir mientras duermes. Muchos piensan que el último sueño es hermosos y pacífico, pero yo pienso que no, mucho menos si viste una película de terror antes de ir a dormír.

¡Estoy taaan feliz, ya termine otra deuda y sólo quedan dos! ¡YEIII! pronto seré libre de endeudarme sin remordimiento y seguir escribiendo mis proyectos de Long-fics.

Pues ya, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Se qué dije que iba a ser más sangriento pero los planes cambiaron.

Ouu nenas, estoy ansiosa porque sea lunes (exacto, quiero ir a la escuela) y yo se que ustedes ahora están mirando a la pantalla como sí fuera un bicho raro, sooo, ¿Porqué no me entretienen hasta entonces con un review y de paso me dicen que les pareció? ¡Me alegrarían mucho el día!

Por cierto; ¡Feliz día de los muertos! (?) si es que se puede decir el feliz...


End file.
